mosfellfandomcom-20200213-history
Hywel Glyndwr
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Hair: Auburn, shaved sides and short on top, also has a light auburn beard Skin: Pale Eyes: Pale Blue Height: 6’5” Weight: 215 Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): N/A Personality Hywel was described by his people as one of the best swordsmen in the British Isles, he is also said to be a good companion on and off the battlefield, when leading armies He always had a never say die attitude. Abilities Hywel is a skilled swordsman, proven when he won the throne from his half brother in a impossible fight against 5 men. He is an outstanding general and leader of men always getting his best from his fighters. He is also very good at diplomacy and administration. Although what he makes up for in his skills he loses in his ability with a bow and with his patience. History Hywel was born to father Rhodri and mother Cari, Hywel had a really tough upbringing being what some labeled him as the runt of the litter, all due to his father worrying he couldn’t have children and adopting his best friends son after he had died. Hywel did not take well to the labeling he received from many people, including the townsfolk and most of the guards, even the other royals who came to visit. Hywel spent most of his younger years in a place that would make him his happiest and that was up North in Gwynedd with his Mother and Her family who ruled there. This is where Hywel was taught how to use a sword and where he was taught to Govern, as his Mother was next in line to their throne and he was seen as a potential heir to her if she ever took the throne. At the age of 12 when people started to notice Hywel had become so much more of a promising ruler than his brother, he couldn’t help but feel happy knowing that everyone had stopped labeling him the runt of the litter and started to acknowledge his claim to his Father’s throne as well as his Uncle’s. Once Rhodri found out Hywel was wanted as the next in line to Cari in Gwynedd he quickly stopped Hywel from seeing his mother and told him that if he was ever caught leaving Morgannwg then Rhodri would give the order to have him killed. This angered Hywel as his father never wanted him to be his heir and always favored Alfred his step-brother for the throne instead of Hywel. Once Hywel became 16 he signed up to be apart of his Father’s army, given the General’s of the army knew how good Hywel was at sword fighting even beating the best swordsmen in Morgannwg in sparring, they quickly made Rhodri approve of him joining the army. This is where Hywel tried to form his own identity and a new beginning for him as he knew he would never get the throne which did upset him as he was told of his promise to govern and rule so much in Gwynedd. Once Hywel at turned 17 he had fought in 5 battles all of which the General of his army had seen his promise to lead small amounts of soldiers due to him giving flanking orders in battles that were surely lost and he helped turn the tides with his flanks and his brutal never say die attitude which often seen him charging in solo at 3-4 enemy soldiers and defeating them with ease. Hywel soon became known as the best swordsmen in Cymru and he took that title with honor and he was so glad that people started to see him in the army as a brilliant strategist and an even better swordsman, this prompted the Generals to make Hywel one of them which he was more than happy to accept. By the age of 20 Hywel had already won 7 major battles for Morgannwg without ever losing more than a quarter of his men in every battle, this started to worry his Brother Alfred as he was already a general and was struggling to win battles without losing over half of his army every time, this forced Alfred’s hand and he tried to get their Father to banish him from the family as well as the Kingdom. When Hywel heard of the news his was angered that Alfred could become so jealous of him, so Hywel went to his Father and told him of how he was stepping down as General and leaving on his own terms to live in a nearby village and hopefully start a family of his own. Hywel would be 22 when he would hear from the Kingdom of Morgannwg’s King again, it was Alfred, he was now their ruler, Alfred had summoned Hywel to the keep to discuss banishing him off of all lands in the kingdom, Hywel wrote a letter back to Alfred challenging his legitimacy to claim the throne cause no matter the circumstances Hywel was the only legitimate son of Rhodri, so Hywel had challenge Alfred to a dual for the throne. When certain General’s found out of this news they all plotted to overthrow Alfred in a bid for Hywel to take the throne. Alfred soon accepted but also broke his word as he brought 4 of his best swordsmen to fight alongside him. After a long and hard battle Hywel managed to kill 2 of Alfred’s swordsmen prompting the other 2 to lay down their swords leaving just Alfred and Hywel to fight it out. Alfred assumed he had the upper hand as Hywel would be tired from the fighting but nonetheless Hywel defeated Alfred and the throne was finally his or so he thought. Alfred had 3 children all of which claimed the throne between them, they banished Hywel from the kingdom of Morgannwg along with Alfred’s usurpers. Now age 25 Hywel is living in a small village in Sweden where he has spent the last 2 years, He was taken in by a small family due to him helping defend the village against attackers when he was just passing by and the family had just lost their son, they took Hywel in as apart of the community and gave him a bed in their home. Hywel would then be given the nickname of Försvararen, Hywel changed his name to more suit where he was now living and was known as Hjalmar. He is now looking to join one of the much talked about clans in Sweden and has heard tales of a new community being made called Mosfell. So he decided to set out to find the ships that were making their way over and hoped to secure passage.